Devotion
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Piper is feeling a bit self conscious about something. Alex is right there to reassure her in the most exhaustive ways. One shot. Early Vauseman.


Hi everyone!

I'm back with another one-shot for you guys :D It's something that I have teased on "Respire", another idea that I've had for a while and decided to finally give it a shot after someone also prompted it :D So here it is. It's not exactly smut per se, but it's still rated M because of the content. There is a brief mention about chapter four from my "Unrestrainable Affection" story, which was about Piper acting a bit jealous, but to get this you don't have to read that. This one here is mostly a headcanon I have about Alex based on that "souvenir" that Piper has gifted her in season three in the cafetteria (the magazine page of a brunette model with the nice bosom).

Also, I would like to add a small note about the show. I know that the new season is practically already available, but I wanted to ask you if you could not mention anything about it in the comment section. A few one have already slipped and, well it's nothing much, but still, I would immensely appreciate it if you keep a spoiler free zone, especially because I still haven't finished with the fourth, and also because that season has been oversold to me with a lot of praises - and honestly, so far I didn't find it anything exceptional, probably because I set my expectations too high based on all the comments people left about it in the comment section of my previous stories.

To make it short... _ **Don't leave spoilers**_ about the show guys, please!

Anyway, now I'll leave you to this one shot :)

As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

Enjoy

* * *

You have always known, from the very beginning actually, that Alex has a particular predilection, let's call it like that, when it comes down to women. And you also know that you are kind of the exact opposite of the type she used to go for.

But that's hardly a problem.

What you and Alex have goes way beyond simple appearance and the nonsense about physical preferences based on some ideal image.

Even though you never kept to yourself that for you she is one of the most gorgeous women you have ever seen. Someone who could literally have anyone she wants and probably has had every girl that appealed to her before she met you.

So yeah, you might not be her ideal type, but Alex never forgets to tell you, and most importantly she never stops making you truly _feel_ \- especially during your private moments of consuming passion - how beautiful you are.

She loves your smile, your laugh and is endlessly amused by how ticklish you are.

She is enamored with your long legs, has fallen for the clear blue of your eyes, and envies more than bit that your skin gets a little tan under the sun while hers remains that stubborn perfect alabaster despite the many attempts.

You don't mind.

Above all of that however she loves how incredibly responsive you are, and she cherishes every single second - sometimes even too much especially when you are particularly desperate for her - tracing and kissing the dips and curves of your body inch by inch, mapping you over and over again.

No, Alex really loves your body. And she always takes her sweet time showing you exactly how much.

It is you, the one that sometimes tends to feel a bit self conscious about your own appearance.

Nothing that really bothers you. Mostly small silly things that every woman would like to change a little if they had the chance to.

But there is... a thing.

A slightly more pressing detail that Alex happens to appreciate, very much in fact, about women.

Something that you have noticed a couple of times when a woman with a particularly generous and exposed cleavage would pass nearby and Alex's gaze would drift directly, almost magnetically really, on those... _assets._

It's just a look. A brief glance. She diverts her gaze as soon as that well endowed woman has passed. It's not like she turns to look at the rest.

It's not like she stares or smirks or drools or anything.

She doesn't check her out to see if she has a great pair of legs, a nice toned ass that goes with the package, or pays attention if she has a pretty face.

She just appreciates the view of a nice pair of tits when she sees them.

There is nothing wrong with just looking, you think. Appreciating a paricularly nice trait of someone's body.

You do it too... Probably.

You are not sure.

Maybe you do, but then your gaze returns immediately to Alex's gorgeous face, your eyes locking with deep emerald pools that are beyond this world and everything else - anyone else - disappears from around you.

Oh, who are you kidding? You might catch some good looking, fit guy on a beach, or notice a cute girl leaning on the counter of a bar, but your gaze always, _always_ returns with longing to Alex, just like hers returns to meet yours afterwards.

You don't consider yourself as a jealous person.

 _Well..._

Let's not get into that.

You just know for sure that during those rare mostly innocent cases, that emotion is not the one that itches in your chest.

But there is still a feeling, a stubborn gnawing sensation that persists for those few seconds, even if it doesn't bother you at that level, because knowing that Alex appreciates a nice full bosom, only makes you more sadly aware that it's not a physical trait that you possess.

Today is one of those days where you sigh, somehow wistfully and more than a bit frustrated, in front of the bathroom mirror, where you stand naked after having gotten rid of the salt from the sea lingering on your skin with a shower, checking your breasts, palming them, taking in the limited size and then comparing them to the much more generous ones that have briefly caught Alex's attention earlier when you were on the beach.

After a while, you have had enough.

You have questioned yourself over this detail far too long, something that has bothered you, yes you _admitted it,_ more than you thought it did. And so, still a bit damp from your shower, still half naked, with only your panties on, you decide that you want to know once and for all what Alex thinks about your breasts and if you are so gravely lacking in that department that she has to look for that trait somewhere else.

You know, without having to search for it so deep into you, that that isn't something she would _ever_ do. The rush of rage that flares in your chest at that thought however doesn't stop you from storming out of the bathroom and right into the bedroom of the apartment that she has rented for your stay here, yet another tropical island.

She is on the bed, with her back resting against the headboard, freshly showered herself and already changed into a tank top and bed shorts, laptop resting on her long creamy thighs as she checks her emails.

And fuck. You hate, so much, that even when you are so - irrationally - angry the sight of her, so beautiful in such a simple casual position and outfit, with all that perfect ivory skin exposed, can still make your heart flutter inside your chest.

She doesn't notice you when you enter, and you don't know how to approach the subject, but blurting out "Do you wish I had bigger tits?" is definitely _not_ how you wanted to start this conversation.

Alex's fingers stutter over the keyboard and her head snaps up to look at you, eyes wide and a general, understandable startled look covering her face before she shakes her head in confusion and frowns deeply.

"What?"

You divert your gaze, feeling the rush of deep irritation that was bubbling inside of you not even five seconds ago getting swallowed by the hot blush spreading on your cheeks and down your neck.

You swallow, choosing to keep avoiding her gaze because there is no way you can look her in the eyes while you feel so embarrassed, so you take a breath and then repeat your question, a little more softly, a little more tentatively and shyly.

You wait. And when after a few seconds you still haven't received an answer you decide to look up at her, just in time to hear, much to your bewilderment, the first rumble of her deep chuckles.

A soft laugh that sounds like a _"oh, then I heard that right the first time after all."_

You fume with indignation.

"Alex!"

"What?" She repeats innocently, trying to get a hold of her chuckles, "Where does this come from, Pipes?"

This time her frown is much lighter, one that shows more curiosity than confusion, and for how simple, the softness in it eases your annoyance enough to allow you to continue instead of making you more hesitant.

"Earlier, on the beach, the brunette with the..." You gesture vaguely and rather awkwardly at your own chest, "You know."

When you are met with another look of utter confusion and a blink you sigh and clarify, being more detailed in your description, and when she _still_ doesn't seem to know what the hell are you talking about you don't know if you should feel irritated, frustrated or... relieved actually.

Because it seems like she doesn't even remember that woman, which kind of confirms the idea that was starting to form in the back of your mind; that her gaze drifts to admire that specific trait in women, not completely consciously.

"Pipes?" The kind, slightly worried tone edging in Alex's voice tears you back into present.

"What's this about babe?" She asks softly as she sets her laptop aside and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, discarding everything she was doing just to focus her entire attention - and concerns - on you.

You feel bad.

It's not like after the stupid outburst of jealousy that you had in Java a few months ago, but still, the sensation in your chest is _so close_ to it that you are not sure you can delineate a real boundary between those feelings without the line being at least a bit blurred. So you just decide to tell her what has been... upsetting you.

"Sometimes," You start, watching her closely, wanting to see the reaction that what you are about to tell her will elicit from her, "You... Look at other women. More specifically at those who have a particularly generous... _cleavage."_

She thinks about it for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in front of that... allegation, but instead of going on the defensive she just asks you, "Does it... bother you?"

The way she fiddles nervously with her glasses as if the gesture would distract you from the tinge of guilt in her voice isn't lost on you and it makes you feel even worse, because you know that the last thing Alex wants to do is upset you in anyway. Or worst, make you feel unwanted, undesired. Which is just... ridiculous.

"Not exactly," You admit at last, before sighing and getting ready for the harder part; the one that has your body tense up in anticipation for what would be her answer at your following,

"I just... I wonder if maybe you see me as less attractive compared to those women because I'm not as nicely... _equipped..._ as they are."

"What?!" That half shout almost startles you. "No, Pipes of course not!" She looks absolutely horrified that you would even think something like that, and... now, having brought this whole thing up, makes you feel very silly.

Alex on her part looks worried and very, uncharacteristically hesitant, sounding particularly nervous when she asks you, "Have I made you feel uncomfortable or-"

This time it is you, who even before she finishes, looks guilty and feel - if possible - even more embarrassed than before.

"No... God no. Not to that level, no."

It's a sincere answer, one that goes beyond the doubt that watching her look at other women's bosoms has stirred in you, but Alex still seems uncertain.

She studies you, closely, silently, curiously for a few seconds, with a gaze so intense that it makes you squirm on the spot and has you fight the urge to cover yourself with your arms, feeling suddenly so very exposed, and not only because you are still standing there practically naked.

"It is something that I do often?" It's what she asks after a few more moments of silence, and that question laced with more guilt you didn't want to hear in her voice, only makes you regret bringing this whole thing up all over again.

But still, you find yourself thinking about it, recalling those few occasions, and realizing that she might have done it not more than a couple of times top since you have gotten together.

It's just that things tend to become a thousand times bigger when they nestle in your mind.

And Alex knows that. Just like you know that she must be seeing your struggle as you search for an answer, not finding one that fits adequately between yes and no.

Eventually she takes pity on you, something for which you are immensely grateful, sighing silently and reaching out with one hand that you try not to grab too eagerly, and failing, but welcoming the comfort and reassurance in the simple gesture, allowing it to blossom in your chest over all the other messy contrasting emotions fighting there when she pulls you gently towards her, on top of her.

"I'm sorry." You mumble once you have settled in her lap and wrapped your arms around her shoulders. And you _are_ sorry. But most of all you feel stupid and angry about how uncertain you can get about yourself when you get fixated on something stupid, increasing it tenfold until it becomes a problem that exists only in your head.

Luckily, you have Alex, who knows all too well about how some kinds of emotions tend to have a certain effect on you and knows how to deal with them.

"It's okay," She reassures you with a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around you in a loose embrace that always feels like home. "And I'm sorry if my gaze wanders sometimes." She adds then, and at that you pull back to look at her, frowning, wanting to correct her, tell her that she didn't do anything wrong, that your head just likes to play tricks with you sometimes and mess with your already messy emotions, but the contradictory part of yourself, the stubborn one that refuses to give up already and admit that you were wrong, doesn't allow you to do it right away.

"Honestly, I didn't even realize that I was doing that." She admits, and the deeper crease that forms between her eyebrows says exactly how confused she is about all this as she thinks back to this morning on the beach, clearly with no success in recalling the hot bosomy brunette.

Seeing that expression doesn't help, and it almost makes that stubborness in you crumble with the much more pressing need to reassure her. "But, on my defense," She continues, before you can say anything and before guilt can swallow you whole, with a much lighter and more playful tone that you appreciate immensely, as much as the little smirk that starts tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I'm sure that yours does too, occasionally."

You are still not sure if your gaze wanders like Alex's does, but in front of that perfectly sculped arched eyebrow you can't say it _doesn't_ for certain either.

At last however you sigh, and settle for a mumbled "maybe" that for how guilty and embarrassed it makes you feel, it is worth when you hear her laugh.

You never thought that a sound could be so relieving, and the deep, sincere, endlessly amused quality in it eases some of the tension lingering into your chest, curling your lips up into a smile.

"And even if you don't," She continues with that distinctive playful glint in her eyes, "I bet you have thought about how would I look like if I had... I don't know redhair or something."

You chuckle at that - biting your tongue to hold back the comment about her being the one _known_ to have a thing for redheads - and shake your head in negative, which earns you a mocked - pleased - look of surprise.

"Really? Never even thought about how the male version of myself would look like?"

And at that absurd thought you really can't help but burst out laughing.

Now she is just teasing you with the most ridiculous ideas for her own enjoyment.

 _Although..._

"What?" She asks in between chuckles when she notices the pensive look on your face.

You shake your head, but there is a grin that is already spreading across your face.

"Nothing. Just... now that you have said that, I was just picturing how much of a metrosexual honey-bun you would be if you were male."

She snorts, and then frowns, and then you watch, infinitely amused, as her features slowly shape into the look of utter disgust that tells you that she has just pictured herself with the whole male... _equipment._

"Ew Pipes, gross."

It's impossible not to laugh even harder after hearing that or upon seeing that face and feeling the shudder of revulsion that crawls up her spine at the image that your teasing has triggered.

She looks up at you, and even if her eyes are narrowed in a very playfully glare, you don't wait a second longer to reassure her.

"Don't worry Al," You tell her, smiling adoringly at her, cupping her face and taking in her gorgeous features and in the softness of her skin under your fingertips as you trace the line of her jaw, "There is only one you for me, and this..." You pause, looking at her with the same amazement that almost overwhelms you whenever you realize all over again how ridiculously, astonishingly beautiful she is. "This is the _only_ version of you I _ever_ want."

The smirk that she flashes you this time is a little less mischievous at that heartfelt admission, and... absolutely adorable for that rare tinge of bashfulness that makes her fiddle with the frame of her glasses in a subtle not-so-subtle excuse to divert her gaze for a moment, but when those emerald pools return to you just a second later, she has already completely regained her sexy trademark cool.

"Good. Because I don't want any other version of you either." She declares, so earnestly and convincingly. Your breath catches a bit in your throat in front of that utterly honest confession, and your heart almost threatens to burst right in your chest when she concludes with an equally genuine, "You are so beautiful Pipes, just the way you are."

The way she looks at your very naked body, almost pressed against hers, running her hands up your sides, shaking her head and sighing with that look of infinite appreciation for what she sees...

It's the last reassurance that you needed, the one that erases whatever trace of insecurity you had left.

Your stomach flutters in front of it, and the sensation travels inevitably lower at the added feeling of her hands skimming over your ribs and down you hips, of her warmth pressed against you, settling between your legs in a way you are extremely familiar with.

You taking in a shuddering breath as your gaze falls to Alex's rosy lips without your consent, but she is the one who leans in to close that small gap keeping you apart.

The kiss is soft, and reassuring, and loving, and just like all of the kisses you share, even this one - with the meaning being poured into it - has the power to make you melt against her.

You are so lost in that wonderful sensation, in the softness of her lips and teasing warmth of the inside of her mouth when she opens it slightly, and Alex must know that, because apparently she uses the distraction of the kiss to suddenly change position, pulling you further into the bed before flipping you on your back, so quickly that you yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing Al!" You laugh, although it is pretty clear what she has in mind when she settles on top of you, flashing you that devious smirk that you know from experience. Recognizing the mischievousness in it that holds a lot of promises.

"Taking the occasion to prove a theory that I've had for too long." It's the only enigmatic thing that she offers as a reply.

She doesn't give you the chance to ask what that thing would be however, or assure her that she doesn't have to prove anything to you, because before you can even open your mouth she is already leaning in again and claiming your lips, resuming the kiss you had interrupted in the sudden movement, and you are unable to do anything but return it with the same passion, only managing to take off her glasses when you feel the corner of the frame bump against your cheek, folding them neatly and setting them blindly on the bedside table - you don't want them to be a casualty of your passion after all, you like too much how they sit on Alex's nose and frame her stunning green eyes - before wrapping your arms around her shoulders as every other thought that doesn't have to do with the desire that she pours into that kiss, fades away.

But this time the softness and innocence in it doesn't last for long.

Soon it escalates in something more. Your lips part greedily, allowing entrance to her tongue, and you let her take everything she wants, reveling in the way she presses her body against yours, in the feeling of her hand tracing your side, running up your stomach... grazing the underside of your breast, before cupping one of them and then squeezing, delicately, but also firmly enough to eliciting a long shiver from you and a moan that she swallows avidly.

Your hips jerk up on instinct and your hands shoot down her back to settle on her waist, trying to pull her closer, just enought to grind against the firm thigh that has slipped between yours. But Alex doesn't allow you to. Resisting against your hold and pulling back from the kiss with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh no, I don't think so princess. Not this time." You whine in protest at her denial, but the reassurance you were hoping for comes just a moment later. "Don't worry babe, you'll love what I'm about to do to you nonetheless." She promises with a certainty that doesn't leave space for doubt, and god, if that deep promising tone isn't enough to make you believe her and have your whole body buzzing with the distinctive, sublime thrill of anticipation for whatever she's got planned for you, the look that she gives you before she leans in to kiss you one more time before continuing along your jaw, has you submit to her will.

"Such a good girl." She purrs approvingly when she feels your hips still obediently, and you have to bite on your bottom lip to try to contain a pitiful moan at the sound of that sweet praise, although you are unable to prevent yourself from shivering when her soft warm breath caresses your ear in the most delightful way.

"You know..." She says in between kisses, kneading your breast with that perfect combination of infinite care and burning desire that makes you gasp and crave for more, "You might have small breasts Pipes," She recognizes, "But I swear, I've _never_ been with someone who was as deliciously responsive as you are here."

A spark of that something very close to jealousy gets ignited in your stomach when an image of Alex being with another woman, _kissing_ another woman, _touching_ another woman like she touches _you_ flares in your mind. But... As you focus on this moment, on her, on the two of you, on what you have and in the absolute sincerity in her words and in the look of mixed adoration and lust shining in her gaze when she pulls back just enough to meet yours; so dark and hungry, with an intensity that makes you squirm beneath her and whimper with the sense of anticipation swirling in your belly thinking about whatever wonderful thing she has planned, that feeling of jealousy loses whatever grasp it had on you.

There are no words you can offer her in return, nothing that would be enough to match the look of pure adoration that you see reflected into those emerald pools, so you just rest one hand on the back of her neck and tug lightly as you tilt your head back, wordlessly offering all of yourself to her, hoping that would be enough, starting from exposing the entire column of your throat.

A gesture of complete submission, and for her an invitation that doesn't certainly go unanswered.

She groans and dips her head as soon as you bare your neck.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head at the much more purposeful, vicious way her mouth attacks all of your most sensitive spots. Hot and hungry. Kissing but mostly biting and sucking, smirking smugly against your pulse point when she feels your hips still attempting to roll forward on their own will.

Just like the strings of moans that fall from your lips, it's not something that you can control.

But you think she finds a certain satisfaction in anchoring them on the bed as she moves further down your body. Brushing her lips, so very softly, almost adoringly, across your collarbone, before continuing down your chest, until finally, she reaches her first destination, cupping one of your breasts and squeezing lightly, with her mouth hovering a mere inch from your already stiff, waiting nipple.

The cool tickle of her breath on your skin is already enough to make you shiver and squirm, but it's nothing compared to when she leans in brushing her lips across the little bud, slowly; a gesture meant to make you even more crazy with impatience until she finally decides to close that remaining distance and take you in her mouth.

Minutes of teasing and waiting are all repaid in the moment you get swallowed by that intoxicating warmth. So wet and silky.

A sharp cry of pure pleasure is ripped from your throat turning into a shuddered breathy moan when Alex starts circling your stiff nipple with her tongue. Running the tip around the areola a few times before opening her mouth wider to take as much of your breast as she can while she takes care of the other with her hand. Kneading, squeezing, making sure that even if her mouth is occupied, you don't neglect the other twin mound.

Alex has always been particularly enthusiastic in this kind of foreplay, but this time you can't help but notice the hunger buzzing, barely contained, under the quiet surface of her considerate touch. Keeping her ministrations slow and controlled, both with her mouth and hand, being careful not to squeeze too hard or scrape her teeth too hard against your sensitive flesh.

It doesn't take you long to realize that her words from before weren't a bluff.

That she really seems to have no intention in touching you, not like you desperately need her to at least, and after seeing that your pleas go unanswered, you can do the only thing that Alex suggests you.

"Relax baby," She whispers, and really, the last thing you would be able to do even in this conditions, is resist in front of the prospect of being worshipped in such way; by letting her talented mouth and hands do all the things she wants to do to you.

Even under that layer of her trademark confidence she is bit tentative at first, navigating through all of it like she did during your first time together. Listening closely to every single reaction she gets from you, looking attentively for the minimal signs of overstimulation or discomfort when her sucks get a little more greedy, memorizing the touches that you seem to enjoy the most the pressure that have you squirm harder beneath her.

She is so diligent, so careful, and with that purpose and quickly gained confidence behind every gesture that is purely Alex. Holding the same affection and lust and passion in pleasing you that she always shows whenever she is making love to you. And this... You realize, it is exactly what she is doing.

Showing you how much she loves you. How much she loves this part of you that you had - foolishly - doubted she didn't appreciate when she has always showed you the exact contrary even if not so thoroughly.

The knowledge brings you to a whole new level of arousal, and the way Alex keeps sucking and licking and blowing puffs of cool air on your now slick heated breasts, doesn't relent things for you, making them only more exqusite and inevitably making you more relentless and needy; a squirming mess of pleas and breathed "God yes" and "So good" beneath her. Encouragement that are accentuated by the firm grip that you keep on the back of her head, fingers tangled in that thick soft black mane, hearing her growls of approval when you tighten it a bit more or lightly scrape your nails over her scalp when she sucks you harder and greedily, with enough force that the sensation borders into the thin line of pain.

It makes you hiss, but the way your body arches further into her, clearly seeking for more, is more than enough reassurance for you lover to keep going.

You can feel the wetness pooling between your legs, your inner muscles clenching with want, your clit twitching with jealously for all the wonderful things her mouth is doing to one of your breasts while her fingers plays the most wicked tricks with your other nipple.

It's maddening.

Getting worked up like this knowing that Alex doesn't have any intention in sliding her hand into your panties, and then her fingers deep inside of you where you crave them the most. But at the same time, you are aware that if she would do just that, you would almost certainly come within two thrusts, and, for how controvert it is, you are actually glad that you have the occasion to extend this moment a little more, even if it means endure the bitter sweet torture that it actually is. But you revel in every laps of her tongue, every suck and scrape of teeth, every squeeze of her hand and pinch of her fingers, feeling the sensations rolling further down in your lower abdomen, mingling together like a quiet hum.

The rhythm that she finds after just a couple of minutes of exploration and testing is simply perfect, as it is the alternation that she establishes; result of what your shuddering breaths, arched spine, tightening hands and twitching muscles tells to her. A code that she has deciphered a long time ago and that you still have no idea how she could have cracked so effortlessly.

All you know is that your inner muscles flutter in response to everything she does, making the pressure inside you grow. And even if she doesn't give sign of relenting, you keep panting a string of pleading "Don't stop" laced with a chant of her name.

You can feel her lips shape into a satified smirk around one of your nipples upon hearing your breathless pleas and instructions and feeling you trying once again to lift your hips when she teases you by pressing purposefully one of her thigh against your heated center.

You seek for that glorious friction, but you know by now, that she has no intention of touching you there, and honestly, when she switches once again breasts, rolling one of your nipples, pulling it and releasing it while sucking the other sensitive one a little harder in her mouth, you seriously begin to realize that she won't even have to.

Your entire body arches into her touch, demanding more of her mouth, feeling your core clench over and over around the painful emptiness filling you, but the sensation is still so very delicious, your breasts so swollen and full, your nipples so hard and sensitive, feeling them throb. The whole zone on your chest burning hot, rushing with blood, as if all the nerve endings there had been lit up in the same way the ones in your groin do whenever Alex is touching you there. And you can fool yourself in believing that it is only because you are extremely turned on for a little while, but it doesn't last like that for long.

It feels like one of those random pressure point on the body, one of those that when get touched in a particular way the sensation can travel on a whole other part. It has happened to you before, but... This one is way different.

There is definitely something that is getting stirred in your lower abdomen; there where your pleasure always nestles and grows before blowing into a full crashing orgasm.

It hits you so very close to where you crave Alex's attentions, but not quite. It's somewhere deeper. Touching a spot that seems to be just out of reach, slightly off-centered, at least that's what you think about it until Alex seals her lips around one of your nipples. Sucking you in her mouth and grazing it with her teeth while pinching and rolling between her index finger and thumb the other sensitive twin bud.

You gasp, and shudder all over as a sob slips from your lips.

"Oh God."

Maybe it is the contrast. The wetness and warmth of her mouth against the the light harsh and sharp scrape of her teeth against the more gentle and softer flick of her thumb. You don't know what it is, all you know is that as soon as Alex repeats those motions in perfect sync, a little harder, a little more purposeful, your entire body arches into her touch. Your mouth falls open in a strangled cry and your hands tighten their grip to keep Alex _right there,_ as if the sounds that she is ripping from your throat weren't enough encouragement for her to keep going.

When she switches breast for the third time you are already a mess, tossing your head from side to side on the pillow, breathing heavily, moaning loudly, clutching at the back of her head with a shaky grasp while trying to prevent your own hips from rolling forward and grind your center against Alex's thigh. You would do anything to lessen the throbbing need swelling there. A need that only grows more demanding, hungrier, with each lap of her tongue across your nipple, as if you could feel the sensation travelling all the way down to your groin in response.

The material of your underwear clings to your heated center, sticky and uncomfortable, and you know that Alex can feel it too, feel the wetness through that thin layer when her upper thigh slips once again unintentionally between your legs, a movement and pressure that is too short and light to provide you any kind of relief, but more than enough to make her groan at the dampness coating her skin.

You are so close that you swear a simple roll of your hips against the firm muscle of her thigh would have made you come apart.

But... you don't need that.

A few tears leak from the corner of your eyes, as your head turns left and right, lips parted as you pant and sob and calls Alex's name over and over like a prayer, because it is _so good_ but the pressure there is becoming unberable and the one in your lower abdomen is ready to burst as well.

It's too much and not enough at the same time.

But then, just when you feel Alex trapping your nipple between her teeth and while she mimics the same thing with her fingers and thumb on your other one, you know you have reached the limit.

You can't hold it all together any longer.

But in the moment you finally let go, with all of Alex's encouraging strategic, perfecly synchronized sucks and pinches and pulls, you don't know what exactly you expected from all of it.

All you know is that your lips part, and your throat burns when you shout a resemblance of Alex's name to the ceiling as your hand tightens on the back of her head, but the warning, if that is what it was, comes too late.

It catches you completely off guard.

The world explodes white from behind your eyelids as your entire body tenses up in that familiar unmistakable way for a long slow hearbeat before all the pressure that has been stored inside of you for all this time unfurls in a powerful flow of unaltered pleasure that lights up your entire body.

You feel it _everywhere_ at once.

In between the intensity of the striking lightening-like sensation that shoots sparks of electricity till the tip of your fingers and that you are used to experience, and the softer, smoother waves of calmer constant pleasure that roll from deep inside you whenever you reach the apex after that Alex has spent a long time touching you very slowly.

You can't exactly determine it's force, or duration, all you know, is that it is wonderful in the most unique way. Leaving you buzzing with its compelling effect for quite some time, and when you start to regain awareness of your own twitching body, the first thing that you register is the softer, loving way Alex is still sucking you softly and palming you more gently.

You don't get overstimulated like when she insists on keep licking the last lingering traces of your arousal after you came, but you still feel the urge to push her away, gently, weakly, when it starts to tapper off. Feeling your breasts so full and swollen that seem double in size, nipples tingling and pulsing with their own hearbeat, and yet you still miss the warmth of her mouth wrapped around them when she pulls back with one last extremely tender kiss.

She plants one even on the corner of your mouth and only then you realize that you are not the only one being more than a little out of breath.

"You okay there kid?" As always, but especially after a particularly intense orgasm, that's the first thing that Alex asks you when she still feels you twitch weakly beneath her, words laced with the heartwarming thread of concern and... the very distinct one of satisfaction.

You want to scoff amused as soon as you hear it, but you are still having trouble regaining your breathing, not to mention wrapping your mind around what just happened and if that wonderful wonderful thing just _really_ happened, but, regarding her question you are absolutely, utterly _ecstatic._

It takes you a few more moments to be able to form words, but when you manage to, your reply - much to her amusement you already know - is a slow, punctuated and slightly slurred, "You just made me _come,_ without even _touching me_ Al. Down there, I mean."

You don't intend on sounding so surprised, because really, if there is anyone who has proved to you in bed that she can elicit the most unexpected wonderful reaction from your body is her, but still, you can't control the awe that seeps into your voice when you say that out loud.

Alex however is less than offended.

On the contrary, when your eyes flutter open and you get her into focus, you notice immediately how _awfully pleased_ she looks with herself for making you come like that on what was clearly her first attempt at it, and she chuckles, shaking her head affectionately at your bewildered expression.

Eventually, she throws you some nerdy explaination for what you have just experienced. Something about the nipples being one of the most sensitive of all the erogenous zone of the body; one that the brain has trouble distinguishing, registering that stimulation not differently when she is touching you down there.

Even with that explaination, you can't push aside the lingering idea that the result of your orgasm could have been because of how insanely turned on Alex has gotten you, and of how skilled she is. After all, more than once you have been a fingertip from reaching your apex when she wasn't even touching you. But you decide to not share that thought.

She looks already way too smug about this whole thing without you stroking her ego some more with further complitments.

That complacent look however doesn't stay there for long, turning into something softer and - strangely enough - more hesitant.

"I hope I managed to put at rest those... doubts you had about me and liking... _you know."_ She voices tentatively with a tiny smile, eyes not quite meeting yours as she traces one of your breasts, fondly, with her fingertips.

Your heart cracks in your chest a bit at hearing the foreign hesitation in her voice, feeling the sense of guilt from earlier resurface in front of that rare look of uncertainty that appears on your lover's face. A look that you put there, and that you can't bear to see for a second longer.

"You never made me doubt anything Alex." You tell her sincerely, cupping her face adoringly before sighing and finally admitting that what made you react like that earlier "was mostly me being self conscious."

"So... you are not jealous that my gaze has slipped on someone else's tits a few times?" She asks seeking for further reassurance and watching you closely in case you would show some sign of uncertainty.

You think about it for a minute, and you get to the conclusion that if she would have asked such question earlier, when you first confronted her about this morning and the beach, and when that irrational annoyance that was almost bordering into anger had a tight hold on you, you might have denied that accusation, fiercely.

Now however, you can only smile sheepishly at her and admit, "Maybe a little."

She smiles, brightly, a little suprised and definitely pleased, but there is that sharper edge in the curl of her lips that you know means she is holding back from smirking. Because deep down, you both know that you are more than _"just a little"_ jealous.

But it's nothing that you want to talk about right now, so you just pull her closer to you and into a kiss before her smile can turn into that full smug smirk that you pretend it irritates you beyond your patience but secretly, not-so-secretly love.

And as you kiss her, slowly, lovingly, pressed against each other, with Alex returning every bit of it and more, you think that she can look at whoever she wants, but she will _never_ look at anyone else in the way she looks at you, with all that deep, raw, scorching affection and eternal desire mingled together in the most sublime way that makes her eyes sparkle with stars and has your heart flip inside your chest.

 _That look,_ you think, is reserved only to you.

The woman she loves.

Devotedly.

* * *

 **Piper acting jealous must amuse Alex immensely, especially because we know that she would most likely deny it instinctively :D** **So here it is guys. A bit of jealousy and a lot of tits worship. A few prompt and ideas I had from a while went here :) Anyway, please,** _ **remember to not leave notes or spoilers**_ **about the new season of the show! And of course, thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
